


Serendipia

by DivinoNigromante



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2017 Pennywise, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Derry (Stephen King), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Other, Pennywise feeds off depression too, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinoNigromante/pseuds/DivinoNigromante
Summary: Después de haber sido descubierto por su padrastro mientras besaba a otro muchacho, la vida de Ezekiel Alterman da un giro de 180 grados que le envía a lo que puede ser el momento más difícil de su vida. Desterrado al otro extremo del país, en el lejano pueblo de Derry en el estado de Maine, Ezekiel debe refugiarse bajo el amor incondicional de su abuela y su tía paterna para tratar de volver a vivir una vida normal.Sin embargo, pronto se dará cuenta de que en su nuevo hogar aguardan más desventuras que las que le ha tocado vivir, pues en Derry el peligro deambula en todas partes; tanto en la forma de personas apáticas y despegadas de la realidad, así como en una sádica y siniestra entidad sobrenatural que utiliza los peores miedos de sus víctimas para atormentarlas y consumir tanto sus cuerpos como sus almas.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patrick Hockstetter/Beverly Marsh, Patrick Hockstetter/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un ejercicio de escritura en el que integro a tres personajes originales míos, ambientados para caber dentro de la historia de Eso de Stephen King. Es una alteración del canon original basado en la película y parte del libro en el sentido de que Patrick no es asesinado por Pennywise. El resto de los personajes del club de los perdedores aparecen en el fic, sin embargo, la historia se narra principalmente desde las perspectivas de Zeke, Stanley y Patrick

**Moodboards para los personajes más relevantes del fic**

**Ezekiel "Zeke" Alterman**

** **

**Patrick Hockstetter**

** **

**Familia Uris-Alterman en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj:**

Ruth Alterman, Agnes Alterman, Andrea Uris y Stanley Uris

** **

Para los curiosos: los rostros que estoy utilizando como _face claim _para los personajes originales son:

**♦ Ezekiel Alterman - ** **Jakcson Rado **

**♦ Patrick Hockstetter - Owen Teague **

** ♦ Stanley Uris - Wyatt Oleff **

**♦ Ruth Alterman - Carol Kane**

**♦ Agnes Alterman \- Stanisława Celińska **

** ♦ Andrea Uris - Sigourney Weaver  **


	2. Destierro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducción a nuestro protagonista y su historia familiar

**“La incertidumbre es una margarita cuyos pétalos no se terminan jamás de deshojar” (Mario Vargas Llosa)**

** **

Me llamo Ezekiel Alterman, pero todo el mundo me conoce como Zeke. Tengo 16 años, un espantoso dolor de cabeza y estoy por mudarme con mi abuela y su hermana al otro lado del país gracias a una serie de eventos desafortunados que marcaron mi vida para siempre.

¿Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar lo efímera que es la tranquilidad? En un momento parece que el mundo se cierne a tus pies y que eres capaz de afrontar cualquier obstáculo que se te ponga al frente para que luego esta burbuja de bienestar estalle y tu pequeño mundo ilusorio colapse sobre sí mismo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esto es exactamente lo que me pasó durante el transcurso de esta semana.

Vivía una vida bastante normal junto a mi madre, su marido y mis dos medios hermanos en Portland, Oregón. A primer vistazo, éramos la clásica familia norteamericana de clase media; teníamos casa propia, auto y dos mascotas. Sin embargo, más allá de las apariencias nuestro núcleo familiar estaba roto.

Mi madre es una mujer peculiar, la adoro con toda mi alma, pues ella me dio la vida; sin embargo, sus acciones en los últimos me han hecho distanciarme enormemente de ella y dudo mucho que nuestra conexión vuelva a ser tan cercana como solía serlo antes. Empezando por su nuevo esposo; cuando mi padre murió, mi madre se volvió a casar con Derik, un veterano de la guerra de Vietnam.

Y verán, la relación entre mi padrastro y yo nunca ha sido cálida, entre nosotros jamás ha existido la más remota muestra de afecto. Había una cordialidad fría, pero demasiado endeble, como una especie de tregua. En lo que cabe, con ella y con mis hermanitos ha sido un muy buen hombre, pero nosotros dos no podemos congeniar en absolutamente nada. Derik tiene una mentalidad de cuatro esquinas y una sorprendente incapacidad de abstraer el mundo a su alrededor, lo que sentenció que él y yo jamás pudiéramos llevarnos bien ni comprendernos en lo más mínimo. Si yo decía negro, él se instalaba en exigir blanco; si yo decía no, él exclamaba un sonoro sí.

Y esto era imposible de evitarse, como hijo del primer matrimonio de mi madre, siempre me trató de forma distante y con bastante recelo; además, yo jamás fui un dulce con él por sus constantes intentos de doblegarme a su voluntad férrea. Uno de estos intentos que terminó en desastre fue cuando trató de convencerme para que me enlistara en la escuela militar. Sin entrar en detalle, se ofendió sobremanera cuando le dije que el ejército no era lo mío y preferí tomar danza y pintura por las tardes después de la escuela.

Por otra parte, también están los pequeños pero importantísimos detalles de sus arranques de ira provocados por su trastorno de estrés postraumático que lo han orillado a ser bastante violento contra mí en más de una ocasión cuando no coincidimos en nuestras opiniones, cosa que sucede muy frecuentemente. En fin, por años nos habíamos tolerado por la única razón de tratar de hacer feliz a mi madre, pero eso terminó esta semana.

Justo ahora, mi madre está conduciendo en silencio mientras yo me distraía observando idílicamente los bosques que rodean al monte Hood en la distancia; desde que era un crío, el bosque me había llamado como si fuera un animal salvaje que anhela volver a la naturaleza. Echaría muchísimo de menos Portland, en especial la explosión de naturaleza que rodea a nuestra ciudad, a diferencia de otras urbes de los Estados Unidos.

«En el bosque, nadie puede dañarnos» La voz distante de mi ansiedad -mi eterna compañera- me llamó, obligándome a concentrarme incluso más en la oscuridad latente del bosque a la distancia. «Es seguro dormir sólo en un logar que nadie conoce». Mis ojos se entrecerraron, presa de los recuerdos de aquella vez en que me perdí por casi dos días en una reserva natural hace tantos años. Habría muerto ahí de no ser porque mi padre logró encontrarme a tiempo.

—¡Ahí va un avión! —la vocecita de mi hermano menor, Dylan, me arrancó de mi ensimismamiento. Alcé la vista perezosamente hacia el cielo gris de Portland. —¿Vas a viajar en uno igual, Zeke? —me preguntó, lleno de ilusión.

—No, verás, me voy a ir montado en la escoba de tu abuela —contesté. A juzgar por la risotada que el mocoso soltó, estaba encantado con mi respuesta y eso me hizo olvidar la punzada de dolor que irradió desde mi sien.

Mi madre, por otra parte, bufó por lo bajo y pude ver como sus nudillos se tornaron blancos sobre el volante de nuestro Cadillac Cimarrón modelo 83. Quién diría que también se enfadaría por burlarme a su desagradable suegra, a quién tampoco le agradaba, por cierto. Ya me daba igual, honestamente.

—¿Estás seguro de que dejaste todo en orden? ¿Tus libros, casetes, revistas, ropa? —preguntó mi madre, tratando de entablar plática conmigo para que no me volviera a sumir en otro silencio incómodo.

—Sí, mamá. —contesté fastidiado, dando unos ligeros golpecitos con los dedos sobre el respaldo de mi asiento— Creo que te lo repetí un millar de veces desde que terminé de empacar hace tres días.

—Vale. —Titubeó— No quiero que llegues a Derry y que me llames porque te has olvidado de empacar algo, sabes que a tu padre no le agradaría tener que enviarte más cosas por correo.

—Mi papá está muerto —corté tajantemente, desviando la mirada para notar el aeropuerto internacional de Portland. La sien comenzó a palpitarme una vez más cuando me recargué contra el vidrio de la ventana.

—Yo lo sé, cariño. —Sentí un pequeño golpe de culpa atacarme de lleno al escuchar cómo la voz de mi madre se entrecortaba un poco —Pero, de todas formas, Derik te crio desde que tenías ocho años— añadió y sorpresivamente todo sentimiento de culpa desapareció de mi ser.

—Pero eso no evitó que me dejara hecho un santo Cristo ¿verdad? —pregunté, quitándome las gafas de sol que ocultaban el verdugón que mi padrastro me dejó en la sien derecha luego de propinarme una paliza el domingo tras descubrirme besando a otro chico. Aún tenía la crisálida del ojo inyectada en sangre.

Mi madre se estremeció en su asiento, pero desvió la mirada para ignorar la tajante prueba de que su marido y yo nos odiamos a muerte, como siempre lo ha hecho. Otro recordatorio más de que soy un lastre para su nueva vida perfecta.

—Cúbrete la cara —ordenó entre susurros, visiblemente tensa mientras mis hermanos nos observaban en silencio desde el asiento trasero.

Asentí sin cuestionarla. Si había algo que no quería que sucediera es que mis dos hermanos se percataran del odio latente entre su padre y yo. Me crucé de brazos luego de colocarme las gafas de nuevo sobre los ojos, cuidando por el retrovisor de que mi larga cabellera castaña me cubriera el cardenal.

Una vez llegamos al aeropuerto, me apresuré a bajar del carro junto a mis dos hermanos. Llevé a Dylan a cuestas con mi brazo izquierdo, columpiándole un poco, mientras que con la diestra arrastraba mi maleta de viaje lo más rápido posible para evitar que mi madre tuviera otra oportunidad de mencionar a su flamante marido.

Sam, el mayor de mis hermanitos, se mostraba algo dolido por la idea de que me iría a vivir no solo a otro estado, sino al extremo opuesto de los Estados Unidos. Caminaba a mi lado con las manos hundidas en la cangurera de su sudadera. Apenas y alzó la mirada cuando entramos al vestíbulo del aeropuerto

—Oye, pulga. —Llamé, dejando a Dyl sobre el piso para atraer a Sam por el hombro y presionarlo contra mi cuerpo. —¿Por qué la cara larga? Por fin podrás quedarte con mi habitación. Además, voy a irme a Maine, no a China. —Añadí, tratando de levantarle un poco el ánimo.

—Voy a echarte de menos. —dijo, levantando sus ojitos castaños para verme con una cara de cachorrito que podría derretirle el corazón a un gigante de la escarcha.

—Oye, yo también voy a echarte de menos —contesté, dejándome caer sobre una rodilla para tomarle por los hombros —pero prometo llamarte todas las semanas, ¿vale?

Sam sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz antes de asentir, dándome la satisfacción de ver su sonrisa una vez más.

—No te tragues los mocos, asqueroso. —No pude evitar arruinar el momento con ese comentario, pero lo valió por la forma en la que Sam se abrazó a mi cuerpo.

—¡No seas estúpido! —reclamó, pero aun así no se separó de nuestro abrazo— Al menos tendrás a Stanley contigo, salúdalo de mi parte.

A pesar de no ser familiares de sangre, mi hermano y Stanley se llevaron bien las pocas veces que convivieron en Janucá y mi bar-mitzvá. La hermana de mi padre, Andrea Uris, vivía cerca de la casa de mi abuela, así que mi primo Stanley y yo pasaríamos bastante tiempo juntos.

—Claro que sí, pulga. Lo haré en cuanto lo vea.

Dylan se aproximó también y los tres nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para evitar llorar frente a ellos. Tenía que ser fuerte, si no por mí, al menos por ellos dos.  
Luego de despedirme de mis hermanos por enésima vez y dejarlos en la sala de espera, caminé junto a mi madre hacia la terminal por la que abordaría mi vuelo. Me mantuve en silencio mientras que los pasos nerviosos de mi madre resonaban a mi lado gracias a sus tacones.

—Quiero que me llames en cuanto llegues a Derry.

—Voy a hacerlo, Sarah— rezongué, llamándole a secas por su nombre.

—Y por favor —para esto me echó las manos a los hombros para girarme y poder verme de lleno a los ojos— hagas lo que hagas no… perturbes la paz de tu abuela y tu tía. Las dos son ya mayores y bastante peculiares, puede que no entiendan tus… impulsos.

—¿Mis qué? —pregunté, completamente exasperado por la forma tan despectiva de referirse a mí— Oye, Sarah, que me gusta chupar pollas no significa que soy un degenerado.

—¡Ezekiel! —exclamó con un chillido agudo que la hizo ver más nerviosa de lo que naturalmente era— ¡Te prohíbo que menciones eso delante de ellas!

—Tranquila, Sarah. Al menos ninguna de las dos habría permitido que alguien me golpeara sólo porque soy un marica —Bufé, mirándola a los ojos con resentimiento—, además fue la abuela quién ordenó que me mudara con ella luego del numerito que hizo Derik, ¿no?

—Zeke, yo…—titubeó, pude ver lágrimas acumulándose en el rabillo de sus ojos.

—No mamá, entiendo perfectamente. —Suspiré, tomando la maleta para colocarla entre nosotros a modo de obstáculo —Tomaste tu decisión y la respeto. Al menos ahora podré vivir fuera de las expectativas de Derik.

No dijo nada más. Sólo se llevó ambas manos a los labios e inhaló profundamente antes de asentir. Un vacío se me formó en el estómago al notar que, una vez más, mi madre pondría primero a su esposo que a mí. Asentí con la cabeza y miré a mi reloj de pulsera.

—Bien, abordaré el avión. No te preocupes, te llamaré cuando llegue a Derry.

—Recuerda, la hermana de tu padre irá a recogerte al aeropuerto. Salúdala de mi parte.

Asentí suavemente, aunque sabía que mi madre y la familia de mi padre no se tragaban, mucho menos después del incidente que tuve con Derik, pues recuerdo que tuvieron una discusión bastante acalorada por teléfono.

Llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo 45, el mío, por lo que tomé mi maleta y miré a mi madre a los ojos. Por un momento estuve a punto de sucumbir en cuanto la vi tratando de darme un abrazo, pero solamente apreté los labios y me di la vuelta para caminar hacia mi nueva vida.

Pude sentir los ojos de mi madre clavados en mi espalda. Le había herido, sí. Pero una parte de mí estaba satisfecha con esto. Ella me hirió también a mí al desterrarme de casa para que su marido no estuviera incómodo cerca de mí.

«Siempre supiste que quería deshacerse de ti.» Por una vez, tuve que darle la razón a mi pequeño demonio de la ansiedad. Sentir el rechazo ajeno es muy sencillo.

Saqué una cajetilla de cigarrillos de mi bolsillo, la había robado del escritorio de Derik antes de salir esta mañana. Me llevé un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendí con el mechero de cazador que pertenecía a mi padre. Tenía cerca de cinco minutos para fumar y tranquilizarme un poco antes de abordar el avión.

¿Y ahora? Bueno, en parte me sentía aliviado de dejar atrás a mi estúpido padrastro, pero el sentimiento de vértigo que se apoderó de mi estómago con anterioridad se intensificó. No tenía idea de qué demonios me deparaba el futuro en Maine, y eso me hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Además, creo que el humo del cigarrillo me estaba incrementando el dolor de cabeza. ¡Empezamos bien!


	3. Derry

** _“No hay ningún viento favorable para el que no sabe a qué puerto se dirige” (Arthur Schopenhauer)_ **

** _ _ **

Tras dejar a mi madre en no muy buenos términos sorpresivamente mi humor logró empeorar en el avión. Intenté tomar una siesta para contrarrestar el dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, una turbulencia a medio camino y los gritos neuróticos del bebé de mi compañera de pasillo hicieron que se transformara en una horrible migraña que me acompañó por el resto de la travesía

El vuelo de Oregón a Maine tomó cinco horas. Con la diferencia horaria entre las costas Oeste y Este de los Estados Unidos, básicamente me perdí el día completo en el viaje. Además, aún hacía falta llegar a mi nueva casa. Es evidente que el mundo había decidido conspirar en mi contra para darme una jornada larga y tediosa.

Una vez que aterrizamos y gracias a que mi cabeza me palpitaba de dolor se me grabó una desagradable expresión de malas pulgas para cuando estaba recogiendo mi equipaje de la cinta giratoria. 

—¡Ahí está! —alcancé a escuchar la inconfundible de mi abuela.

Me giré sobre mis tobillos para ver a la pequeña mujer correr hacia mí. Me echó los brazos a la nuca y se me colgó del cuello en un fuerte abrazo que correspondí sin dudar. Si hay alguien en el mundo que podía ponerme una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de las malas circunstancias esa era mi abuela.

Y a su lado venía mi tía Andrea, la hermana de mi padre. Su sonrisa tan dulce era demasiado parecida a la de mi padre por lo que me resultaba algo doloroso verla sonreírme con tanta ternura. Tenía la misma cara larga de papá y el mismo cabello castaño rojizo que él.

—Hola, Zeke —me saludó mientras me ayudaba a poner a mi abuela de vuelta sobre sus pies.

—¡Mírate nada más qué alto estás! —exclamó mi abuela mientras sus alborotados rulos dorados saltaban de un lado al otro.

—Además el cabello largo te sienta muy bien —continuó mi tía, acariciando mi melena con una mano.

—Hola, abuela. Hola tía Andy —contesté, aunque no había mucho que hacer con mi tía acariciándome la mejilla de un lado y mi abuela llenándome de besos por el otro.

Intercambiamos algunas palabras más y ambas me preguntaron cómo me fue en el vuelo. Les comenté a grandes rasgos lo tedioso del viaje sin hacer mención de la pelea que tuve con mi madre antes de partir, pero me distraje un minuto mostrándole mi walkman a la tía Andrea, lo que dio tiempo suficiente para que mi abuela me quitara los lentes de sol sin previo aviso. Ambas se quedaron de piedra al ver el cardenal en mi rostro.

—¿Te lo hizo Derik? —preguntó mi tía, visiblemente molesta, pero con un dejo de preocupación casi maternal. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Ese malnacido hijo de…

—Mamá —Andrea interrumpió a mi abuela antes de continuar.

—¡Mira cómo dejó a mi niño!

—No es el sitio adecuado— advirtió, dándome una sonrisa—, aún así sigue siendo un jovencito muy guapo.

No pude evitar sonreír a medio labio, mi abuela podía ser bastante intensa, pero el amor que siente por su familia es inmenso por lo que no hay forma de culparla por su reacción. Mi tía me estrechó entre sus brazos en lo que mi abuela continuaba maldiciendo a Derik con palabras que nunca había escuchado antes.

Volví a ocultar el moretón tras recuperar mis gafas de sol durante una de las tantas gesticulaciones que hizo mi abuela, a quién solamente pude sonreírle mientras describía su plan para demandar a mi padrastro.

Sin embargo, la calidez que ambas estaban demostrándome era extraña. Reconfortante, sí, pero sumamente alienante al mismo tiempo considerando la frialdad a la que estoy acostumbrado. En cierta forma mi mente me hizo pensar que estaban siendo amables conmigo por mera obligación.

_«¿De verdad te crees que le importas a las dos? Admítelo, todos saben que eres un marica y te odian por eso»_ la voz de mi subconsciente no se hizo esperar para comenzar a susurrar silenciosamente desde las entrañas de mi cabeza.

Me invadió un sentimiento de no pertenecer aquí tan poderoso que me heló la sangre por unos momentos y no pude hacer otra cosa más que quedarme en silencio y asentir vagamente al aluvión de comentarios que me lanzaron las dos.

Además de mis respuestas monótonas y mi semblante cabizbajo, tía Andrea pudo leer en mi lenguaje corporal que mi ánimo no estaba del todo bien, por lo que una vez más me apretujó contra su costado y besó mi mejilla.

—Vamos a comer algo. Stanley está esperando en el área de comida —mi tía me susurró.

No me negué, pues estaba hambriento y un oportuno rugido de mi estómago me hizo reconocerlo con vergüenza.

Subimos al área de comida por unas escaleras eléctricas y en efecto, Stan estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas vacías del lugar. Al verme dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie para darme un abrazo.

Al estrecharlo entre mis brazos lo levanté levemente del suelo y lo volví a colocar sobre sus zapatos. Stan me sonrió con dulzura mientras yo le revolvía los rulos castaños antes de sentarme a su lado. Pude ver que el libro que estaba leyendo era en realidad una guía de ornitología. Su afición a las aves seguía creciendo desde la última vez que nos vimos en Oregón.

Tía Andrea fue a comprarnos algo de comer a los cuatro, por su parte, mi abuela parecía estar desesperada por que le crecieran un par de manos extra para poder pellizcarnos las mejillas a ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Mis dos nietos adorados en la misma ciudad —musitó con la voz entrecortada. Incluso sacó una pañoleta de su bolso para limpiarse una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos.

—Abuelita no llores. —Stan se apresuró a tomar su mano en la suya, era todo un caballero en el cuerpo de un niño.

—Sí, ahora nos tendrás cerca —respondí, acariciando su hombro con una mano mientras la mujer nos observaba como si fuésemos a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Finalmente llegó mi tía con la comida: para Stan y para mí trajo hamburguesas dobles, mientras que ellas comieron una chapata de pollo cada una. Comer me ayudó a amainar un poco la migraña, sin embargo, el vacío emocional seguía creciendo en mis entrañas.

Stan y yo continuamos hablando distraídamente al salir del aeropuerto. Cargamos mi maleta en la cajuela del Mustang negro de mi tía y emprendimos el camino de vuelta hacia Derry escuchando una estación de noticias que hablaba del buen clima que nos esperaba para el inicio del verano.

Personalmente me sentía ligeramente ansioso por conocer el mentado pueblo, siendo un chico de ciudad, cambiarme a una localidad más pequeña sería interesante. Nunca había ido a Derry con anterioridad, pues mis abuelos siempre viajaban a Oregón para verme ya que ni Derik ni mi madre estaban dispuestos a gastar dinero para que yo visitara a mi familia paterna.

Mi abuela y mi tía se concentraron charlando entre ellas mientras Stanley me comentaba sobre sus recientes observaciones de las aves locales de Maine.

_«¿No te das cuenta? A ellas no les interesas y el crío no tiene nada mejor que hacer» _

Para ser honesto mis pensamientos me estaban dando náuseas y habría terminado sumergiéndome en ellos de no ser porque mi tía me llamó por mi nombre ¿Es que esta mujer tiene un radar para notar cuando te sientes inseguro? ¿Es ese el instinto maternal del que tanto he oído hablar y que mi madre nunca expresó conmigo?

—Estoy contenta de que vengas a vivir a Derry. A Stan le hará bien tenerte cerca —mencionó mientras nos dedicaba una suave sonrisa a los dos por el espejo retrovisor.

—Por supuesto que le hará bien tenerlo cerca. Son primos hermanos después de todo —añadió mi abuela, sentándose de costado para poder observarnos a Stan y a mí.

_«Están mintiendo. ¿Quién querría pasar tiempo con un marica como tú?» _Tragué saliva y sonreí, obligándome a ignorar el incesante y venenoso cuchicheo de mi mente.

* * *

Tras unos cuarenta minutos de viaje Stan y mi abuela se habían quedado dormidos. Yo parecía estarlo también gracias a mis gafas negras y mi completo silencio, pero sólamente me sentía indispuesto para entablar charla con mi tía mientras los dos dormían sonoramente. Aunque terminé por alzar la cabeza al escuchar que el noticiero comenzaba a hablar del condado de Derry. Ya estábamos cerca.

—Solicitamos el apoyo de la comunidad para brindar cualquier información sobre el paradero de Eddie Corcoran. —Fue la voz de una mujer la que realizó este anuncio. Enarqué las cejas y estiré el cuello mientras mis ojos se posaron sobre la consola de la radio— El chico de trece años desapareció el miércoles de la semana pasada durante el trayecto entre la escuela secundaria y su casa.

—Oh, qué cosa tan más desagradable. —Mi tía bufó suavemente y cambió la estación del radio. Realmente no me molestó, pues la nueva emisora estaba transmitiendo _Radio Ga Ga _de _Queen_.

Ambos nos pusimos a tararear la tonada de la canción a la par de que un letrero que rezaba “Bienvenidos a Derry” apareció detrás de una colina, lo seguí con la mirada por unos segundos antes de concentrarme en el viejo puente de madera por el que nuestro carro finalmente llegó a al pueblo.

A simple vista, Derry no estaba tan mal. Sí, es infinitamente más pequeño que Portland, pero parecía ser un pueblo tranquilo. Quizás demasiado tranquilo para alguien como yo que está acostumbrado al bullicio de la ciudad.

Noté como los pocos niños que aún estaban fuera comenzaban a dispersarse tras sonar el reloj del ayuntamiento en cuanto doblamos por una esquina.

—Es el toque de queda —anunció mi tía—. Todos los menores de 18 años deben volver a casa a las siete. Por las desapariciones de niños que han ocurrido recientemente.

—Ah, ya veo. —Tragué saliva, noté como mi tía se ponía un poco tensa ante su último comentario. Tal vez me apresuré al pensar que Derry sería tan tranquilo.

Mi atención se centró en cinco chicos. Cuatro de ellos tenían acorralado al quinto contra la marquesina de una tienda mientras el más alto de ellos, un muchacho con cabello negro, lo sostenía por los hombros. Solamente alcancé a ver con el rabillo del ojo cuando uno de sus compañeros, un muchacho gordo, le asestaba un puñetazo en el estómago al chico inmovilizado.

Qué esperanzador que una de las primeras vistas que tengas de tu nuevo hogar sean los bravucones locales dándole una paliza a una de sus víctimas.

No me percaté cuando mi tía se detuvo frente al peculiar escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades, misma que observé con recelo desde el interior del carro mientras mi abuela despertaba emitiendo un sonoro ronquido. La marquesina de la tienda estaba cubierta con opalinas anunciando promociones y descuentos. 

—Bien, hemos llegado. —Mi tía anunció, bajándose del auto y yendo a la cajuela para tomar mi valija, seguida por mi abuela.

Desperté a Stanley moviéndolo suavemente por el hombro. Le hice señas para que bajara del auto conmigo mientras se frotaba los ojos con los puños.

Al bajar del auto, me llevé las manos a los bolsillos para luego leer el letrero sobre la fachada de la tienda. “Casa de empeños y bazar de antigüedades Alterman”. Solté un leve silbido de admiración, pues el edificio que se extendía sobre la tienda era una casona de ladrillo de estilo victoriano.

—¿Todo eso es tu tienda, abuela? —pregunté honestamente sorprendido, pues la construcción de tres pisos ocupaba básicamente una esquina completa de la calle.

—No, sólo el primer piso y el sótano —aclaró—. Pero la casa son los otros dos pisos. Tendrás suficiente espacio para vivir tranquilo. —me hizo una seña para seguirla.

La campanilla de la puerta tintineó en cuanto entramos, anunciando nuestra llegada. Por dentro todo estaba ordenado con una pulcritud incuestionable. Para exagerar incluso más la elegancia del lugar se podía escuchar un altavoz reproduciendo la marcha turca de Mozart.

Había un sinfín de objetos de diferentes épocas distribuidos por la tienda, todos excesivamente valiosos a juzgar a simple vista. Desde jarrones y esculturas de gran tamaño, demasiado pesados como para que una persona normal pudiera moverlos por sí misma; hasta los más pequeños y delicados objetos resguardados celosamente en vitrinas de cristal con pesados cerrojos para mantenerlas cerradas.

Noté con especial interés que había un huevo de Fabergé en uno de los anaqueles, esas cosas costaban una fortuna. Me divertiría descubriendo los secretos que mi abuela y su hermana habían logrado recolectar en esta tienda.

—Agnes, ya llegamos —mi abuela se dirigió hacia el escritorio principal en busca de su hermana, seguida por Andrea y Stanley.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre un clavicordio al lado de la ventana principal. Me acerqué un poco más para inspeccionarlo de cerca por mera curiosidad, no todos los días puedes ver un instrumento musical tan antiguo como este; las teclas eran de marfil y ébano, además tenía pintada una escena barroca en la tapa de la cola.

Seguramente mi tía Agnes, una virtuosa de la música clásica, lo había comprado. Estuve a punto de tocar la prístina madera lacada cuando alcé la mirada para ver una pequeña placa en la pared.

“Favor de no tocar nada en exhibición. Atentamente: la administración”. Estaba escrito con una caligrafía exquisita, así como todas las cosas agrupadas en la tienda.

Me disponía a caminar de vuelta al vestíbulo cuando alcancé a ver algo por el rabillo del ojo: a mi izquierda había un gran armario de estilo Luis XVI con una puerta entreabierta, pero ese no fue el detalle que llamó mi atención, pues había un globo rojo saliendo del interior del mismo.

Le resté importancia y nuevamente di un paso hacia adelante para seguir mi camino, pero me pareció escuchar un leve murmullo proveniente del armario. De cierta forma la música de las bocinas dio la impresión de haberse vuelto más tenue y distante, como si hubieran bajado el volumen o alejado los altavoces.

Crucé los brazos y me giré hacia el armario mientras aquel murmullo se intensificó un poco más en mi cabeza.

—Ezekiel. —Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Aquella voz que llamó mi nombre, a pesar de la distancia, me parecía extrañamente familiar— Ven, Ezekiel.

Enarqué las cejas mientras los goznes de la puerta del armario comenzaron a rechinar con pesadez y a moverse lentamente hacia adelante. Fruncí el ceño y di un paso hacia atrás.

Mi mente quería jugarme una broma, estaba seguro de ello, porque me pareció ver como una mano negra cubierta de pelo y con garras alargadas comenzaba a postrarse sobre el borde de la puerta.

Entrecerré los ojos y comencé a acercarme lentamente. Aquella garra comenzó a girarse sobre su propia muñeca en mi dirección, las uñas parecían estar hechas de obsidiana pura y se dirigían a mí. Entonces sentí que alguien me tomaba por el hombro.

—¡Su puta madre! —Grité, vaciando de lleno el aire de mis pulmones antes de girarme hacia la emboscada. Mi corazón amenazaba con estallar dentro de mi pecho.

—¡Ay, Zeke! —Mi tía Andrea gritó también, llevándose una mano a la boca antes de reír nerviosamente. —¡Me asustaste!

—¿¡Yo te asusté a ti!? —exclamé, empujando mis lentes de sol nuevamente sobre el tabique de mi nariz, pues casi se cayeron con el respingo que pegué.

—Lo lamento, cariño— se disculpó, jalando de mi brazo para llevarme con ella—. Ven, no te quedes atrás.

Asentí, girando mi cabeza hacia el armario de nuevo mientras nos alejábamos de él. En efecto, mi mente me jugó un truco, pues la puerta estaba cerrada y no había ningún condenado globo ahí ni la dichosa garra.

«Bueno, la falta de sueño me está afectando» pensé, relamiéndome los labios mientras nos acercábamos al mostrador principal de la tienda. Pude escuchar a mi abuela discutiendo con mi tía Agnes.

Mi abuela Ruth era una mujer delgada y petisa. Tenía 69 años y el cabello rubio entrecano sostenido en una coleta alta y desordenada. A pesar de los años y su vestimenta excéntrica aún se podía apreciar que fue una mujer muy bella en su juventud.

—¿En dónde está el muchacho? — una poderosa voz de contralto me hizo detenerme sobre mis pasos.

Al lado de mi abuela se puso de pie una mujer, literalmente, enorme. Mi tía Agnes, su hermana mayor en todo el sentido de la palabra. Para tener 75 años era una mujer imponente en todo aspecto. Alzó una mano para ajustar sus anteojos de manija sobre sus ojos de un color turquesa pálido y así poder enfocarme mejor.

—¿Cómo estás, Rudolf? —me confundió con mi padre, lo que me hizo dar una mueca de dolor.

—Hola, tía. Pero yo no soy mi papá. —Le respondí, sonriendo tímidamente. Mi tía se mostró notablemente consternada por mi respuesta.

Mi abuela se apresuró a ponerse junto a Agnes, dándole un golpecito en el antebrazo para que esta la observara, lo que acentuó incluso más la enorme diferencia de tamaño entre las dos. Una era pequeña y delgada mientras que la otra era altísima y bastante gorda.

—Estás más ciega que un murciélago —mi abuela le dijo con sarcástica dulzura— Este es mi nieto el mayor: Zeke, el hijo de Rudolf.

—Pues eso fue lo que dije, ¿no? —Tía Agnes contestó, aún más confundida que antes.

Stanley y yo intercambiamos miradas y una risilla sofocada mientras mi tía Agnes se abría paso hacia mí. Yo medía 1.83, pero Agnes era casi de mi tamaño, tenía el delgado cabello de color gris, largo hasta los omóplatos.

La enorme mujer me echó ambos brazos por la espalda y me atrajo hacia ella para darme un abrazo del oso contra su descomunal pecho. Por un momento pensé que me quebraría la columna en dos o que moriría asfixiado.

—Sobre el hijo de Rudolf— dijo Agnes mientras me soltaba por fin. Podía jurar que escuché los engranajes de su mente chirriar debajo de su cráneo — ¿Se llama Ezekiel, no? No debe tardar en llegar.

Ahora me fue imposible contener una suave risita. Mi abuela puso los ojos en blanco y Stanley se paró a mi lado mientras tía Agnes se dirigía a cerrar la puerta principal de la tienda con llave.

Con los pequeños indicios de demencia senil de mi tía y la excentricidad de mi abuela, estaba seguro de que mi estadía en esta casa no iba a ser aburrida.

—Me gustaría que mañana vengas a comer a casa con nosotros. —Tía Andrea me dijo con una sonrisa maternal en sus labios— prepararé algo especial para la ocasión.

Asentí, dándole un apretón a la mano.

Los cinco charlamos un poco en lo que me ayudaron a instalarme en mi habitación. Stan y su madre se fueron una hora más tarde y yo por fin me quedé sólo un rato para poder relajarme, pero estaba seguro que en Derry me aguardaba un repertorio de sorpresas.

Aquella noche después de meses de tensión pude dormir con cierta tranquilidad, salvo por un pequeño y recurrente sueño de una voz llamándome desde el interior de aquel armario.


	4. Ratas y desconocidos

** _"Todavía no hay una palabra para los viejos amigos que se acaban de conocer"- (Jim Henson)_ **

** _ _ **

Daban las siete menos quince de la mañana cuando mi abuela fue a despertarme puntualmente como todos los días. Era ya viernes y mi primera semana en Derry había transcurrido sin pena ni gloria. Me quedé mirando al techo de mi habitación por unos minutos, renuente a ponerme de pie.

Tras salir de la cama me aproximé a la ventana de bahía de mi habitación para abrir la cortina y dar un vistazo a la mañana en Derry. Había neblina y hacía un poco de frío a pesar de estar iniciando el verano, pero todo apuntaba a que iba a ser un día tranquilo.

Me desperecé un poco para luego irme directamente a la ducha para iniciar el día. Al terminar, decidí por vestir una polera de talla grande con un par de jeans rasgados de las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras. Al verme en el espejo decidí dejarme el cabello suelto y ponerme una gorra de los Castores de Oregón. A pesar de todo, no me encontraba desagradable a la vista.

Fui directo a la cocina para desayunar con mi abuela y mi tía. Comimos latkes, que son una especie de croquetas de patata con atún y queso crema, acompañadas por un vaso de jugo de naranja fresco y una guarnición de verduras a la vinagreta.

Mientras comía no pude evitar la tentación de estar acariciando la cabeza de Ramsés con una mano. Ramsés es el perro de mi abuela, un galgo afgano de pelaje color negro bastante silencioso que, en lo personal, me recuerda más al comportamiento de un gato que a un perro.

—¿Darás clases hoy, Agnes? —preguntó mi abuela mientras leía distraídamente el periódico.

—¿Yo? —mi tía contestó, alzando su mirada turquesa de su plato.

—No, tonta, el vecino. —Mi abuela bufó sarcásticamente, sin embargo, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró— Por supuesto que tú ¿quién más?

Carraspee por lo bajo para ahogar una risa mientras le daba un poco de comida a Ramsés aprovechando la discusión.

—Hoy es viernes, ¿no? —mi tía preguntó, mirando el reloj de la cocina mientras se ponía de pie— más que dar clases, tengo que entregar calificaciones.

—Y es el último día de clases también. ¿Por qué no llevas a Zeke contigo? Así sirve que se familiarice un poco con la secundaria para que inicie clases el próximo año.

Sentí los ojos de mi abuela saltando hacia mi rostro, por lo que el otro trozo de comida que iba a darle a Ramsés cayó de mi mano directamente al piso. Mi tía Agnes también me estaba mirando por encima de sus gafas de forma inquisitiva, ya me había familiarizado con su forma silenciosa de hacer preguntas.

—Vale, no me molestaría. Puedo irme con Stanley a su casa en la tarde —contesté, sonriendo a medio labio.

Tía Agnes accedió a llevarme con ella en cuanto tuviera que presentarse a la escuela. Terminamos de desayunar y bajamos a pasar el resto de la mañana en la tienda. Mi abuela se la vivía atendiendo llamadas telefónicas y respondiendo cartas de personas a las que les gustaría vender o adquirir antigüedades.

Por su parte, Agnes estaba escribiendo notas con su impecable caligrafía en un montículo de cuadernos que había traído consigo de la escuela. Sin otra cosa que hacer yo me concentré en juguetear con Ramsés mientras escuchaba la radio distraídamente.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir, nos fuimos a la cochera en la parte trasera de la tienda. Para ser sincero me preocupaba un poco que tía Agnes insistiera en conducir el auto, pues como mencionó mi abuela en reiteradas ocasiones: está más ciega que un murciélago.

Mi tía se subió a la Toyota Pickup modelo 86 que usaban para moverse por Derry. Curiosamente era un auto bastante tosco y poco elegante comparado con el resto de sus pertenencias, sin embargo, comprendía la necesidad de tener una camioneta de carga para transportar las cosas más pesadas que venden en la tienda.

Ramsés permanecía a mi lado mientras me dispuse a abrir la puerta corrediza de la cochera para que tía Agnes saliera con la camioneta. Una vez fuera, le hice señas para vernos frente al escaparate de la tienda

Tras cerrar la puerta por dentro, tomé la correa de Ramsés y le hice señas para que se moviera conmigo, sin embargo, el perro no se movió un solo centímetro y comenzó a gruñir con fuerza, pude escuchar sus garras aferrándose al piso mientras observaba fijamente hacia la esquina opuesta de la cochera.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? —pregunté, acariciando su cabeza suavemente. Ramsés solamente gruñó con más fuerza.

Miré hacia el interior de la cochera, pero estaba demasiado oscuro sin los faroles de la camioneta. Finalmente, el gruñido de Ramsés me hizo pensar que en cualquier momento saltaría contra los anaqueles llenao de cajas viejas al otro lado de la cochera. ¿Qué demonios había visto?

—Tranquilo, chico. No hay nada ahí.

Sin embargo, pude vislumbrar un par de puntos ambarinos brillando tenuemente detrás de un anaquel. Parecían ojos; un par de ojos amarillentos que nos observaban furtivamente desde las sombras, similares a los de un gato, pero más intensos. Tragué saliva, ¿En verdad se habría metido un gato? Pero no había por dónde, no que yo supiera.

Ramsés ladró aún con más fuerza y tuve que asirme de su correa para detenerle y que no causara un desastre en cuanto se lanzó hacia adelante. Intenté tranquilizarlo, pero sus ladridos se volvieron más y más frenéticos al punto que lograron enmudecer mi voz.

Entretanto, aquellos ojos cambiaron de posición velozmente, ahora básicamente estaban cerca del tejado como si su dueño hubiese crecido exponencialmente o saltado a otro punto más alto; estaba observándome fijamente.

Pude sentir cómo se me hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando vi como las pupilas desaparecían de esos orbes y lentamente se tornaron de un color amarillo más pálido, como dos esferas carentes de vida de las que se desprendía una luz tenue.

Entre los ladridos de Ramsés y la adrenalina que comenzó a correr en mis venas pude jurar que escuché otro gruñido apenas perceptible, proveniente de aquella cosa. Era similar al de un oso malherido.

Podía también sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mi cuello. Al tener la vista fija en esos ojos vacíos, me pareció poder ver la forma de un cráneo canino de gran tamaño aproximándose a nosotros en la oscuridad, además de que mi olfato logró captar el inconfundible olor de la carroña.

Sentí mis piernas flaquear y estuve a punto de soltar a Ramsés cuando las luces de la cochera se encendieron de inmediato. Ramsés dejó de ladrar inmediatamente y se puso en posición alerta mirando a cada posible rincón de la cochera mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Nuestro agresor se había esfumado con la luz.

—Mi amor, tu tía está esperando —mi abuela me indicó desde la puerta interior de la cochera, suspirando quedamente mientras se escuchaba el claxon de la camioneta a la distancia. —Ya sabes que no es una mujer paciente.

Yo estaba bañado en sudor frío y Ramsés sólo profirió un leve quejido mientras se aproximaba a mi lado. Mi abuela frunció el ceño y miró al interior de la cochera, observando la esquina dónde habíamos visto aquello apenas unos segundos atrás.

—Ramsés odia a los ratones y las ratas. Seguro que escuchó a alguno entre las cajas.

Yo quería decirle que habíamos visto algo enorme ahí dentro, acechándonos. Pero sólo tragué saliva, asentí levemente y acaricié la cabeza de Ramsés con la mano libre. Me quedé viendo al interior vacío de la cochera por unos segundos antes de caminar hacia la puerta, mi abuela suspiró y me dio una palmadita.

—En cuanto a ti —dijo, rascando detrás de la oreja de Ramsés—, pondré trampas contra los ratones, ya sé que no te gustan.

Pero eso que Ramsés y yo vimos ahí dentro, sea lo que sea que haya sido, no era ni una rata ni un ratón.

[...]

Cuando llegamos a la escuela secundaria de Derry a eso de las once de la mañana, nos fuimos directo al aula de clases de mi tía, el salón de música. Había un piano vertical detrás de su escritorio, varios taburetes dobles para los estudiantes y un gran armario de pared a pared en la parte trasera en donde se guardan los instrumentos musicales.

Me pasé las primeras dos clases sentado en un pupitre frente a ella mientras les entregaba las calificaciones a sus pupilos. Me puse los auriculares de mi walkman y comencé a escuchar un casete de _Twisted Sister _con el volumen algo bajo para también enterarme de los comentarios que mi tía hacía a sus estudiantes.

Mi tía era una mujer bastante seria en lo que respecta a la música, por lo que no me sorprendió la manera tan seca en la que trataba a la mayoría de los alumnos. Salvo unas cuantas excepciones, mi tía sólo se limitaba a mostrarles las notas finales y hacerlos firmar de recibido tras hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre su desempeño.

Una de dichas excepciones fue un chico bastante petiso de grandes ojos castaños, parecía un niño comparado al resto de los adolescentes. Tía Agnes sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras le daba una suave caricia en la mejilla.

—Sobresaliente, como de costumbre, Eddie —mi tía murmuró mientras le daba una afectuosa palmada en la mejilla al niño.

—Muchas gracias señora Alterman. —el niño infló su pecho, orgulloso.

—Eddie Spaghetti eres la mascota de todos los profesores —dijo otro chico de cabello negro rizado y con anteojos de culo de botella que se colgó a la espalda del primero.

El niño más pequeño profirió un agudo chillido para quitarse al otro de encima. Podía ver en su carita enfurecida las ganas que tenía de decirle algo al otro, sin embargo, se fue caminando de vuelta a su pupitre mientras mi tía le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a su compañero de anteojos.

—Tozier —Agnes musitó su apellido, visiblemente molesta.

—¡Señora Alterman! —el chico saludó, extendiendo los brazos, cosa que sólo logró que el semblante de mi tía se endureciera aún más.

Mi tía le hizo firmar su nota mientras arrugaba la nariz. A juzgar por la forma en la que el tal Tozier se sobó la nuca y profirió una risilla nerviosa le había costado pasar el curso.

Una vez más llegó el cambio de clase, esta vez entraron estudiantes un poco más mayores que los chicos del curso anterior. Pude ver que algunos parecían ser de mi edad, así que era posible que fueran mis compañeros de clase el próximo septiembre.

Mi tía continuó dando calificaciones uno por uno. Como era el último día de clases les permitía salir del salón en cuanto firmaban su calificación, por lo que el aula estaba ya básicamente vacía. Pude ver como mi tía abría el último cuaderno entre sus manos regordetas antes de suspirar.

—Hockstetter —llamó, mirando directamente sobre sus gafas al susodicho.

Alcé la mirada y me topé frente a frente con un muchacho bastante alto con el cabello negro largo hasta el mentón. Vestía unos jeans justos con una camiseta gris debajo de una camisa de manga corta con estampado de polka.

Miraba desafiante a mi tía, quién sólo entrelazó los dedos de sus manos mientras reposaba su mentón sobre sus nudillos.

—Reprobaste el curso —anunció y se encogió de hombros—, por segundo año consecutivo.

—Da igual —el chico sonrió, tomando su cuaderno en una mano, inclinándose hacia adelante para firmar su boleta.

—Podrías esforzarte más, ¿sabes? —mi tía gruñó— La música es algo muy bello, Patrick y sé que un buen hobby te ayudaría a mejorar mucho tu desempeño escolar.

—Me da igual —repitió el moreno, dejando caer el bolígrafo al escritorio para despedirse de mi tía de forma burlona con un saludo militar.

Pude notar cómo la furia se condensaba en el cuerpo de mi tía tras ser ignorada de forma tan tajante. Hockstetter sonrió para sí mismo antes de mirarme a los ojos, pude ver cómo se relamía el labio inferior tras reír de forma burlona.

Ambos sostuvimos la mirada del otro por un par de segundos, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Patrick se desvaneció en cuanto enarqué una ceja como respuesta a su mirada desafiante. Parecía visiblemente consternado por el hecho de que no aparté mis ojos inmediatamente.

El moreno tomó su mochila y se dispuso a abandonar el salón de clases, no sin antes dirigirnos otra mirada llena de desdén. La puerta azotó de lleno en cuanto salió y mi tía dio un respingo de sorpresa y molestia.

—Ese condenado Hockstetter y su grupito de amigos —se quejó, poniéndose de pie mientras recogía sus pertenencias del escritorio— van a terminar mal, muy mal. ¡Ya te lo digo yo!

La acompañé a la sala de maestros, que estaba hirviente de profesores desesperados por salir de la escuela. Mi tía se giró sobre sus pies para tomarme de la mejilla.

—Ve a buscar a Stanley. Estará afuera con sus amigos —me indicó acariciando mi cabello—. Recuerda vuelve a casa antes de las siete.

Asentí y presioné un besito contra la frente de mi tía antes de regresar por dónde habíamos llegado. Me abrí paso por una marea interminable de chicos que salían dando trompicones por la puerta; el exterior estaba abarrotado de niños que de dispersaban rápidamente para comenzar a disfrutar del ansiado verano.

Entre la marea de niños pude ver la cabeza rizada de Stanley coronada por su kipá. A su lado estaban los dos chicos que vi antes en el salón de mi tía y otro muchacho más. Se encontraban vaciando el contenido de sus mochilas dentro de un cubo de basura.

Iba a caminar hacia ellos cuando noté que había algunas patrullas de la policía estacionadas frente a la escuela. Ahí había una mujer observando con anhelo a los chicos que salían de la escuela, me quedé mirándola suavemente mientras me aproximaba al grupito de Stan.

—¿Tirando tus útiles a la basura, Stan? Seguro que a mi tía Andrea le encantará saber—musité musicalmente cuando estuve detrás de Stan, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Los otros tres chicos se quedaron secos al ver mi figura más alta. Incluso Stanley se puso tenso al sentir mi mano, pero se relajó visiblemente al ver que era yo. Pude sentir las miradas de los otros tres muchachos mientras Stan y yo compartíamos un momento familiar.

—Oye, Stan ¿Y este clon de Brad Pitt quién es? —El chico rizado de los lentes preguntó, mirándome de reojo. Aunque no me molestó en absoluto su comparación.

—Él es Ezekiel, mi primo. —Stan respondió dando un suspiro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y yo les dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mierda se quedó con todos los buenos genes y no te dejó ninguno —exclamó el chico de las gafas.

Reí por lo bajo, alzando la mano libre a modo de saludo mientras se acercaban a mí, haciendo comentarios sobre mi apariencia y principalmente mi estatura. Stanley me los presentó uno por uno.

—Este es Eddie Kaspbrak

—¡Encantado, Zeke! —el más pequeño de los cuatro me sonrió con sinceridad, parecía un chico monísimo y, a decir verdad, era bastante bonito.

—Este de acá es Bill Denbrough.

—Hola, m-m-mucho gusto —tartamudeó, tratando de sonreírme después.

—Y este imbécil es Richie Tozier —Stan puso los ojos en blanco mientras extendía un brazo para señalar al chico de lentes.

—Mejor conocido como el pene más grande de todo Derry —respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Más bien la boca más grande y llena de mierda de todo Derry —Stanley sonrió y los otros dos chicos estallaron en carcajadas.

Me entretuve un poco viendo como Richie comenzaba a molestar a Eddie sobre su madre tras una pequeña discusión sobre cómo pensaban pasar el verano.

Stanley me propuso ir a observar aves con él a la cantera mientras que Bill sugería ir a un sitio conocido como los baldíos. Los ánimos se vinieron abajo con este comentario, además, también se apoderó de nosotros un silencio incómodo en cuanto vieron a la mujer que vi antes frente a las patrullas.

—Es la mamá de Betty Ripsom —indicó Eddie.

Escuché a los chicos hablar de esta tal Betty, otra niña que desapareció sin dejar rastro como ese otro niño del que escuché en la radio. Bill y Richie discutieron suavemente tras un comentario inoportuno que hizo Richie sobre el paradero de Betty. Al parecer la habían asesinado.

Aparentemente a Bill le afectó bastante la idea de que la chica estuviera muerta. Fruncí el ceño, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, Stanley me hizo una seña para que no se me ocurriera hacer preguntas al respecto.

—Los baldíos no están mal —indicó Tozier, encogiéndose de hombros —¿A quién no le gusta chapotear en agua asquerosa?

Pero el chico no pudo terminar de hablar pues un cretino con cabello castaño lo tomó por la mochila y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Stanley, mandándolos a ambos al suelo de golpe.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando otro bravucón más alto que el anterior se acuclilló junto a Stanley para tomar la kipá que se había caído de su cabeza. Era Hockstetter, sonriendo de la misma forma enervante de antes.

—Lindo frisbee, marica —murmuró mientras se ponía de pie —Malditos perdedores.

_«Estúpido judío marica» _escuché las voces de mis propios bravucones resonar en los confines de mi mente. Agité la cabeza y me dirigí de nuevo hacia ellos.

Pude ver a este tipo reír en dirección a su amigo castaño, quién ya estaba con otro idiota bastante gordo y de aspecto desagradable que estaba molestando a Eddie. Patrick Se disponía a lanzar la kipá hacia un autobús, pero alcancé a tomarle por el antebrazo con firmeza para arrebatarle el gorrito con la mano contraria.

—Lindo ego, imbécil —Le reté con una sonrisa burlona, soltando su brazo con fuerza para ayudar a Stanley a ponerse de pie. —metiéndote con un chico más pequeño que tú para compensar tu falta de pelotas.

Aparentemente esto fue toda una hazaña, Stanley y sus amigos me observaron incrédulos. Richie dejó escapar una sonora carcajada ante mi osadía. Por su parte, el castaño y el obeso intercambiaban miradas llenas de disgusto.

Pero Hockstetter se me quedó mirando con sincera confusión, era como si este Goliat escolar hubiese encontrado a su David metafórico. Frunció el ceño, ahora la confusión se había ido y podía sentir la rabia pura emanar de sus ojos azules mientras los nudillos se le ponían blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

Se colocó en una posición ofensiva, él y yo éramos básicamente de la misma estatura y su mirada era tanto desagradable como agresiva; pero no iba a dejarme amedrentar tan fácilmente, no después de haberlo visto tratar a mi primo con tanto desdén, así como habían hecho tantos otros conmigo en el pasado.

Además, no estaba de más que alguien plantara cara a un grupo de matones. A mí me habría encantado que alguien hiciera algo así por mí.

Coloqué la kipá de vuelta en la cabeza de Stanley mientras los tres bravucones se aproximaban a nosotros. Los ojos de Patrick estaban fijos en mí, eran tan azules y fríos que me hacían pensar en el cielo de Oregón en una mañana de invierno.

—¿Qué pasa, Uris? —preguntó el de cabello castaño en estilo _mullet_ —¿Te conseguiste un novio que te proteja?

Stanley se apretujó contra mi costado, visiblemente nervioso, yo sólo le coloqué un brazo sobre los hombros muy para el deleite de los tres idiotas, pues rieron al unísono ante mi gesto.

—Primo —contesté— Y sí, estoy aquí para protegerlo de pringados como tú, cara-culo.

Hockstetter nos observó de nuevo, sonriendo nuevamente, al parecer encontraba novedoso y divertido que alguien se enfrentara a ellos. Sin embargo, sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda cuando lo vi lamerse el labio inferior de nuevo. Parecía un verdadero maniático.

—E-e-eres un idiota, Bowers. —dijo Bill, lo que llamó la atención de los tres matones antes de que se acercaran más a Stan y a mí

—¿D-dijiste a-algo, B-Billie? —El tal Bowers lo arremedó— Tenías tiempo fuera este año por tu hermano. Se te acabó Denbrough.

Sin embargo, Bowers se detuvo y pude notar como miraba con nerviosismo a un oficial de policía que le dedicaba una mirada severa desde el otro lado de la calle.

—Este verano sufrirás, tú y tus amigos maricas. —lo último lo dijo mirándonos a todos mientras se lamía la palma de la mano para presionarla contra la mejilla de Bill. —En especial Uris y su novio.

Bowers y sus amigos se dieron la vuelta para caminar hacia un automóvil azul eléctrico, dónde los esperaba otro muchacho con cabello rubio platinado. A pesar de esto, seguía notando la atención del pelinegro sobre mí una vez más, por lo que le sostuve la mirada hasta que subió al auto.

—¡Qué agradables sujetos! —comenté, cruzándome de brazos mientras sonreía para tratar de mejorar los ánimos con mi primo y sus amigos.

Los amigos de Stanley estaban fascinados con mi muestra de valentía, tanto así que decidieron invitarme a ir con ellos a los baldíos el día siguiente. No tenía nada de malo hacer amigos nuevos, incluso si eran más jóvenes que yo.

Tras despedirnos de los otros tres, Stanley y yo nos dispusimos a caminar de vuelta a su casa por las silenciosas calles de Derry, pasaría la tarde con él y con sus padres como habíamos planeado toda la semana.

Distraídamente me llevé un mechón de cabello a mi boca para lanzarlo frente a mi rostro con una bocanada de aire. Luego me lo puse sobre los labios como un bigote para hacer reir a Stan.

—Nunca había visto a nadie enfrentarse a Hockstetter —comentó mientras doblábamos por la esquina de una calle tranquila.

—¿Ese idiota? Ah, es sólo una rata igual que sus amigos —contesté.

—Sí, Patrick Hockstetter. Es un maldito psicópata—dijo, frunciendo el ceño— Dicen que tiene una nevera en el bosque llena de cadáveres de animales que él mismo tortura.

Arrugué la nariz pues la simple idea de que alguien tuviera la mala sangre para lastimar a un animal me hacía revolver el estómago.

—Gracias por devolverme mi kipá— La sonrisa que Stan me dedicó tas decir estas palabras me hizo encogerme de hombros.

—Oye, si se meten contigo, se meten conmigo —dije, guiñándole un ojo mientras lo atraía por los hombros para abrazarle contra mi costado—, ese tal Cockstetter* debe ser puro ladrido y nada de mordida.

—Es un idiota y tiene cara de culo, como dijiste antes.

Sí, eso quería pensar. Henry y el gordinflón eran efectivamente un par de caraculos. Sin embargo, algo que me molestaba bastante es que Hockstetter, a pesar de ser tan intimidante, me había parecido algo atractivo, incluso cuando se relamía el labio inferior.

Mi pésimo gusto en hombres ara otra de mis mejores cualidades en esta vida, al lado de ser un maricón solitario y melancólico. Sonreí ante los recuerdos que inundaron mi mente; por una parte, estaba seguro de que mi primer novio no podría haber sido peor que Hockstetter, era un imbécil, pero un tipo de imbécil distinto a un bravucón que se metía con chicos más pequeños que él por la ventaja que esto representaba.

La tarde transcurrió de forma tranquila en casa de Stanley. Comí junto a su familia y nos dedicamos a ver un par de películas de VHS en su reproductor. Mi tía Andrea, como de costumbre, se desvivía por demostrarme el cariño maternal que mi madre nunca me dio, al igual que mi abuela. De verdad que era difícil acostumbrarme a semejantes muestras de afecto, pues no estaba acostumbrado a sentir cariño para nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Cockstetter es una forma de insultarlo. Es un juego de palabras en inglés que Zeke usará bastante para referirse a él. Es una mezcla su apellido con la palabra Cock (verga, polla, pija).


	5. Chapter 5

**_“La bravura de la que muchos hacen alarde es un hábil cálculo sobre el miedo que domina a sus adversarios”- _(** **Honoré de Balzac)**

** _ _ **

Patrick I

Aquella mañana habíamos quedado de vernos en el parque municipal de Derry. Como de costumbre fui el primero en llegar al punto de reunión habitual. Me senté de cuclillas junto a la estatua que había exactamente en el centro del jardín para observar idílicamente a las nubes. Carajo, odiaba ir a la escuela, pero no estar ahí me aburría sobremanera.

Hasta escuchar los quejidos de los profesores era más divertido que no tener nada que hacer en el verano. Aunque a la fecha la única profesora que aún se empeñaba por reñirme era la morsa que tenemos por maestre de música, la señora Alterman. Ah, aún recuerdo su cara de consternación cuando le dije que su preciosa música me daba igual.

—Vieja estúpida —maldije por lo bajo, lanzando un escupitajo contra el piso adoquinado.

Me estaba aburriendo de esperar, así qué saqué mi mechero del bolsillo de mi pantalón para ponerme a juguetear con la flama por un rato. Pasaba mis dedos por encima lo suficiente como para calentarlos antes de dejarla extinguirse bajo el gatillo.

Seguí jugando con el mechero hasta que algo me distrajo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a una chica de melena pelirroja caminar distraídamente. La seguí con los ojos hasta que sentí el ardiente dolor de la flama contra mi palma. Apagué el encendedor de golpe y clavé la mirada en la ampolla de agua que se había formado.

La pelirroja apresuró el paso tras notar mi presencia y lo que pasó. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Me relamí los labios y sentí un pequeño tirón en la entrepierna sólo por saborear su escueta reacción de miedo.

—Oye, Beverly —llamé en cuanto la tuve frente a mí, llevándome una mano a la entrepierna para apretarla lascivamente y marcar la forma de mi sexo contra mis jeans.

La pequeña zorra dejó escapar un grito ahogado, pero se negó a mirarme. Es más, se volteó al lado contrario al pasar junto a mí. Pero las señales de miedo eran claramente visibles pues tenía la piel de los brazos erizada. Saber que me tiene miedo me prende incluso más que si hubiese flirteado de vuelta.

¿Chillaría como lo hacen los perros si le hago cortes con un cuchillo? Cerré los ojos, sonriendo para mí mismo mientras mi mente se daba rienda suelta para imaginar un escenario que me resultó honestamente tentador. Tanto así que no me importó acariciarme un poco sobre el pantalón, aunque estuviera en medio del parque.

—Oye, pedazo de idiota —la voz de Henry me arrancó de mis pensamientos.

—Vaya, hasta que te dignaste a aparecer —contesté, poniéndome de pie para caminar hacia él.

—Si vas a masturbarte métete detrás de un arbusto o algo— Henry dejó escapar una carcajada, había notado lo que estaba haciendo antes.

—Pues dale, vamos a otro lado y me enseñas lo que puedes hacer con la mano —murmuré, acercándome a él con una sonrisa—, así me regresas el favor que te hice hace unos días.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —exclamó, metiéndome un empujón que me hizo tambalearme un poco—, ya te dije que no soy marica.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero mi sonrisa hizo que Henry me mirara de reojo con cierta rabia, misma que se acentuó incluso más en cuanto volví a relamerme los labios. Sabía que en algún momento él y yo terminaríamos en golpes. La idea de golpearme con el que se podría llamar mi mejor me agradaba demasiado.

Pero no tendríamos tiempo de discutir el día de hoy, pues Víctor y Belch llegaron justo a tiempo para que Henry se tranquilizara. Fui a sentarme con Belch en una de las bancas mientras que Henry se quedó con mi lugar bajo la sombra de la estatua.

Ahora que estaba junta nuestra banda se pintaba más interesante el resto del sábado. Nuevamente me puse a jugar con mi mechero por unos minutos hasta que Belch me dio un codazo en las costillas, señalando con una inclinación de la cabeza a un niño gordo de cabello castaño que caminaba hacia nosotros.

Llamé a Henry con un leve siseo de los labios y le indiqué con la mirada al chiquillo mientras Víctor se encaminaba hacia él para interceptarlo en cuanto tratara de huir.

—¿Adónde vas, gorda? —Henry llamó.

El chico dejó escapar un gemido del susto y pretendía echarse a correr para alejarse de Henry, como si esas piernas mantecosas pudieran andar más rápido que nosotros cuatro. Pero no hubo necesidad de una persecución, por desgracia, ya que chocó de lleno contra Víctor, quién entonces lo lanzó en dirección mía y de Belch.

¡Que comiencen los juegos del verano!

[…]

Apenas empezaba el sábado y ya habíamos logrado atrapar a un idiota a quien hacerle la vida imposible por un rato y todavía no daban las once de la mañana. El día y el verano habían comenzado bien. Los chicos y yo nos dirigíamos al puente del beso con nuestro pequeño trofeo, quién imploraba que le dejáramos ir con gimoteos patéticos. Le di un rodillazo en la cintura que lo hizo chillar del dolor como un lechón.

—¡Pégale otra vez, Patrick! —gritaba Víctor.

Sonreí a medio labio antes de arremeter con tremenda colleja contra la nuca del crío gordinflón a quién traía a cuestas por la mochila. Su cabello castaño rebotó bajo la fuerza de mi palma mientras otro gemido de dolor escapaba por sus labios. Mis amigos soltaron una carcajada al unísono mientras yo contemplaba darle un puñetazo en la barriga para ver si lloraba con más fuerza.

¿Qué puede ser más satisfactorio que tener una presa nueva entre las manos? Ninguna otra sensación se puede comparar a la adrenalina que te invade cuando ves el miedo que irradia del rostro de algo incapaz de defenderse de ti. Ya sea un animal u otra persona, terror es terror y es simplemente embriagante una vez aprendes a generarlo.

Víctor le alzó la playera para cubrirle el rostro con la misma antes de darle varias palmadas fuertes contra su vientre prominente y tetillas obesas, sus rollos ondearon bajo los brazos de mi amigo para nuestro deleite. Solté su mochila para buscar la lata de aerosol para el cabello que le había robado a mi madre aquella mañana mientras Víctor y Belch lo inmovilizaban contra la baranda del puente.

—Miren toda esa grasa —murmuré, agitando la lata con una mano mientras me relamía los labios pensando en todas las posibles formas en las que podíamos torturarlo—. Te quemaré el cabello como a Michael Jackson.

El chillido de horror puro que abandonó los labios de aquel niño cuando vio la llama de mi mechero improvisado pasar a escasos centímetros de su cara me hizo sentir un placentero cosquilleo recorrer mi espina dorsal. Sin embargo, Belch me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria mientras Víctor pretendía no haber escuchado mi comentario. Estos dos se conformaban sólo con molestar y humillar, causar dolor no les agradaba mucho, eran un par de cobardes. Pero así eran todas las ilusiones que me rodean.

Henry Bowers se abalanzó sobre el perdedor, tomándole por la camiseta mientras les ordenaba a los otros dos que le sujetaran con firmeza. A veces, sólo a veces, Henry me daba la impresión de ser real por la forma tan brutal en la que infligía daño a otros. Era casi tan salvaje como yo.

Pero incluso Henry dudaba. Dudar y acobardarse contra otra ilusión demuestra que es tan irreal como todos los demás. Sigo estando asquerosamente solo en este mundo de mierda lleno de espejismos.

El motor de un automóvil nos hizo detenernos para observar su paso. Era una pareja de ancianos. Intercambiamos miradas hostiles con ellos y el par de vetarros sólo nos vieron de reojo, ignorando incluso la súplica de ayuda que nuestro juguete lanzó hacia ellos.

Pude ver como un globo rojo aparecía desde el asiento de atrás. No le di importancia y me encogí de hombros para luego girarme hacia los otros cuatro. Henry le había atestado un tremendo puñetazo al crío justo en la cara. La sangre comenzaba a escurrir por sus fosas nasales mientras sus ojitos de cerdo se desubicaban por la fuerza del golpe.

Henry le explicó por qué llamaban este sitio el puente del beso. Sin embargo, mi atención se concentró en la navaja que sacó de su pantalón cuando mencionó que aquí se besaban y se tallaban nombres. Víctor y Belch intercambiaron una mirada de duda mientras el castaño comenzó a cortar sobre la barriga del niño, formando la primera letra de su nombre.

Literalmente, ver la sangre, la carne viva y los gritos de dolor de nuestro juguete me hicieron entrar en éxtasis. Sentí como mi cabeza se volvía más ligera mientras un gemido bastante morboso escapaba de mis labios sonrientes. En verdad que iba a proponerle con más ahínco a Henry que experimentara conmigo luego de ver esto.

Belch trató de impedir que Henry continuara, a lo que este gritó para volver a reafirmar su estado como líder de la banda. Belch y Víctor estaban consternados, pero ninguno dejó ir al niño gordo que básicamente estaba a punto de llorar.

—¡Voy a tallar todo mi nombre en este queso cottage! —dijo Henry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Todo pasó en un segundo, Henry dejó escapar un bufido y el lechoncito salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo hacia la pendiente debajo del puente. Tuve que agitar la cabeza un poco para volver a mis cinco sentidos.

Henry y los otros ya habían saltado del puente mientras el castaño prometía cortarle las tetas al gordito. Me abalancé detrás de ellos, no me iba a perder ese espectáculo por nada del mundo. Henry terminó rodando cuesta abajo, gimiendo mientras que nuestra víctima emprendía la huida.

—¡Mi navaja! —Henry gritó, buscando frenéticamente sobre la hojarasca en la que aterrizó— ¡Mi viejo va a matarme!

Fruncí los labios, de nuevo estaba demostrando miedo contra su padre. Esto me recordaba que no era diferente de los demás: lleno de miedo y duda. Nos lanzó una mirada furtiva a Belch y a mí, ordenándonos que diéramos caza a nuestra víctima mientras él y Víctor buscaban su navaja.

Belch y yo seguimos al niño por unos minutos hasta que le perdimos la pista en una encrucijada a mitad del bosque, a pesar de ser tan obeso, nos había aventajado. Al parecer la adrenalina inyectada por el miedo sí era capaz de hacer que incluso un salchichón como él pudiera echar a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo cuando su pellejo está en riesgo.

Indiqué a Belch que tomara el camino de la derecha mientras yo me dispuse a ir hacia la izquierda. Si lograba encontrarme con él, me encargaría de tallar más que mis iniciales en su asquerosa barriga. De hecho, esperaba ser yo quien lo encontrara para poder divertirme a solas con él, tal vez lo llevaría a conocer mi refrigerador. Sonreí a medio labio mientras agitaba la lata de espray para el cabello y dejaba salir una llamarada.

La idea de golpearlo, sangrarlo y dejarlo lleno de moretones me estaba inyectando adrenalina en las extremidades y sangre a otra parte del cuerpo. Una vez más sentí presión en la entrepierna contra mis jeans y dejé escapar un bufido seguido de una carcajada.

—¡Oye gorda! —llamé entre los árboles mientras llegaba al río. —Antes de que Henry te corte tus tetas, quiero hacerme una paja con ellas.

No obtuve respuesta como era obvio. Seguí caminando, saboreando el momento mientras mi mente una vez más se daba a dibujar escenarios para mí. ¿Qué más daba de quién obtuviera placer? Henry, Beverly, cualquier otra persona o animal, incluso este maldito gordo, a todos podría hacerlos gritar de terror para mi deleite.

Al llegar a la desembocadura de las alcantarillas, noté marcas de ruedas de bicicleta en la vereda. Fruncí el ceño y me disponía a seguirlas en caso de que alguien hubiera ayudado al crío. Al comenzar a seguir el camino me detuve, pues un pequeño ruido entre los arbustos me hizo darme la vuelta.

—Te encontré, gorda —dije por lo alto mientras me dirigía a los arbustos. Una ardilla salió despedida hacia un árbol.

Gruñí de frustración y estuve a punto de regresar por donde vine, pero en eso logré escuchar un gemido proveniente del interior de la desembocadura de las alcantarillas de Derry. A alguien se le había ocurrido meterse a un callejón sin salida.

Sonreí una vez más y me dispuse a caminar al interior de las coladeras. En cuanto le echara las manos encima a ese maldito niño gordo iba a hacerle desear jamás haber nacido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo escrito bajo la perspectiva de Patrick. También los habrá desde el punto de vista de Stanley.


	6. Wendigo

** _“Todo mundo es como la luna: tiene un lado oscuro que no muestra a nadie”- (Mark Twain)_ **

** _ _ **

Aún estaba empacando algunas cosas cuando Stanley llegó para irnos juntos a los baldíos, por lo que no me dio tiempo suficiente para terminar de comer mi tostada y un huevo frito que tía Agnes me había preparado para desayunar. Me eché la mochila al hombro y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la cochera para tomar la bicicleta que mi abuela me había obsequiado.

Me detuve en seco antes de entrar al garaje. Todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo de esos ojos sin vida observándome desde la oscuridad la mañana anterior. Stanley me preguntó si algo estaba mal, por lo que sólo agité la cabeza y le sonreí antes de encender las luces para tomar mi bicicleta.

Después de todo, ¿qué pensaría de mí si le decía que había visto algo en la cochera? 

Una vez tuve mi bici a la mano, ambos salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a encontrarnos con el resto de los chicos en la casa de Bill. No lo mencioné para no ponerlo nervioso, pero de camino a casa de Bill pude ver el auto azul del amigo de Henry quebrando en una esquina con dirección al parque central. Al menos no estarían sobre nosotros ese día.

En casa de Bill ya nos estaban esperando los otros tres chicos. Como era de esperarse, Richie y Eddie estaban peleando, me recordaban un poco a la relación que tenía con el chico que solía ser mi mejor amigo y por cuya culpa había terminado desterrado en Derry cuando nos descubrieron besándonos en el cobertizo de mi casa.

Por un momento me pregunté si Richie y Eddie podrían tener un tipo de relación parecida a la mía con Laurence. Era tentador pensar de esa forma, pero no todas las personas eran maricas, a veces incluso dudaba de que hubiera más personas como yo en el mundo luego de todo lo que Derik y mi madre terminaron por decirme aquella tarde.

Cuando Bill montó su bicicleta, nuestra caravana dejó su casa y emprendimos el trayecto hacia los baldíos. Qué buena forma de empezar el verano, según lo que me había dicho Stanley los baldíos eran el vertedero de aguas negras del municipio.

* * *

Llegamos a los baldíos media hora más tarde. A la abuela le pareció excelente idea que saliera con Stanley y sus amigos. Pero negó tajantemente que trajera a Ramsés conmigo cuando le dije adónde iríamos. Si bien, es sólo un perro, me habría sentido más seguro con él a mi lado luego de los incidentes de la mañana pasada.

Recargué mi bicicleta contra un matorral y dejé caer mi mochila entre las hojas antes de llevarme las manos a los bolsillos. El sitio era repugnante, pero más que nada, mi atención estaba centrada en el respiradero del alcantarillado que estaba frente a nosotros. Bill fue directamente hacia él mientras los chicos desmontaban a mi lado.

—¿No vienes, Zeke? —Stanley me preguntó, dejando su bicicleta junto a la mía.

—¿Estás loco? —pregunté—, no entraría a esa coladera por nada del mundo —añadí, sacando mi cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Stanley me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad que resultó adorable e inocente al mismo tiempo. Pude ver la duda en sus ojos antes de llevarse una mano a la nuca en cuanto me recargué contra el tronco de un árbol para encender mi cigarrillo. Afortunadamente, Eddie no lo había visto o habría perdido los estribos.

—Será nuestro secreto, ¿vale? —pregunté, exhalando una bocanada de humo al aire mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Stanley asintió con una sonrisa tímida, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a señalar la vegetación del lugar. Básicamente dijo que cualquier cosa verde en esta zona era hiedra venenosa. Eddie dio un respingo y se abrazó a sí mismo. Inclusive yo me moví a un lado cuando Stan dijo que una hierba junto a mi pie también era hiedra venenosa.

—¡No todas las malditas plantas son hiedra venenosa! —exclamó Tozier, exasperado con la actitud tan quisquillosa de Eddie.

El más pequeño de los cuatro les dio una cantaleta sobre cómo comenzaba a sentir sarpullido por todo el cuerpo mientras Richie se burlaba de él haciendo un comentario bastante gracioso sobre el sobrepeso de la madre de Eddie. 

Vaya, en verdad que Eddie era un hipocondriaco hecho y derecho, pues en vez de defender a su madre, comenzó a dictar las razones por las cuales la hiedra venenosa nos podría causar complicaciones más serias y demasiado exageradas para ser reales. Los vi vadeando la orilla del río hasta llegar a la desembocadura del alcantarillado.

—No se alejen demasiado —llamé alzando la voz, aunque ninguno de los tres me hizo caso.

Continué fumando contra el tronco del árbol mientras Stanley y sus amigos recorrían el vertedero de aguas residuales de los baldíos, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para inspeccionar alguna de las porquerías que flotaban entre la basura. Richie no estaba mintiendo al decir que chapotearían en agua asquerosa el día anterior.

Para pasar el rato y no aburrirme saqué mi walkman de mi mochila y puse un casete de Dead or Alive para escuchar música mientras los chicos hacían lo que sea que quisieran hacer dentro de la coladera. Comencé a tararear la tonada de la canción _My heart goes bang-bang-bang-bang_.

De cierta forma me parecía que estaba fungiendo como niñera de mi primo y de sus amigos siendo mayor que ellos, pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir tranquilo tener a alguien con quién pasar el rato y no sentirme tan fuera de lugar en Derry, así como había esperado que sucediera desde un principio. Era una sensación extraña, pero satisfactoria.

Escuché un chillido provenir desde las alcantarillas, por lo que bajé mis audífonos y me encaminé hasta el sitio sólo para ver que había sido Eddie, quién había comenzado a alegar sobre lo antihigiénico que era estar ahí entre las aguas negras luego de que Richie le lanzara algo a las piernas.

Iba a regresar a mi árbol cuando escuché a Stanley titubear. Guardé mi walkman dentro de mi bolsillo y aspiré una última bocanada de mi cigarrillo antes de lanzar la colilla a las aguas residuales. Caminé sobre algunas piedras, evitando en todo momento tocar el agua para acercarme a ellos.

—¿Estás bien, Stan? —pregunté, inclinándome sobre su hombro antes de ver hacia el interior del túnel.

Coloqué una mano sobre los hombros de Stanley y observé a Tozier y a Denbrough, quienes estaban en el interior de la tubería examinando una zapatilla blanca. Bill explicó que no era de su hermano menor, pero sí de la chica de la que ya había oído hablar varias veces: Betty Ripsom.

Sentí como si me hubieran echado una palangana de agua fría en la nuca y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Apegué un poco más a Stanley contra mi cuerpo, pues sentí un hueco en el estómago ante la idea de que alguien hubiera podido arrastrar a una niña hasta una coladera para hacerle no sé qué cosas. Parecía la obra de un depredador infantil.

Richie comenzó a reír e hizo un comentario inoportuno sobre qué se sentiría correr por las tuberías con un solo zapato mientras imitaba la acción él mismo al brincar de un lado al otro sobre una pierna. A nade más le hizo gracia, por lo que los cuatro le dedicamos miradas incómodas. Este no era el momento preciso para echarse a bromear.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —musité, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—¿Y si sigue aquí? —Stanley murmuró, la voz parecía estar a punto de quebrársele.

Bill y Richie se adentraron un poco más en la oscuridad mientras que Eddie y Stanley se paraban cada uno a mi lado, como si mi altura les hiciera sentir más seguros. Si sólo supieran que yo estaba tan acongojado como ellos ante la idea de encontrarnos el cadáver de una niña flotando entre aguas negras.

Eddie se negó a entrar a la alcantarilla en cuanto Richie lo llamó para que fuera a su lado, alegando que su madre se infartaría si supiera que estaban ahí. Conociendo a tía Andrea y a mi abuela, ellas también sufrirían un infarto si supieran que Stanley y yo estuvimos husmeando en las coladeras.

—¿Y si el que la secuestró está ahí dentro? —añadí, todos los chicos me miraron sorpresivamente ante la idea. Incluso Richie retrocedió un poco, dejando a Bill sólo en las profundidades.

—S-si yo f-fuera B-Betty Ripsom me gustaría que me buscaran— Bill contestó —, G-Georgie igual.

Bajé la cabeza. Bill tenía razón, si alguno de mis dos hermanos o Stanley se hubieran perdido yo los buscaría hasta el cansancio. Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras mis ojos caían sobre el rostro de Stanley, él estaba totalmente aterrado. Mi primo no era exactamente valiente.

—¿Y si no quiero buscarlos? —Eddie continuó, ocultándose detrás de mí. —No te ofendas, pero no terminaré como Geo…

Los ojos de Bill se clavaron sobre Eddie como advertencia, quién sólo bajó la cabeza un poco más antes de aferrarse a mi brazo mientras le lanzaba una mirada tímida a modo de disculpa.

—No quiero desaparecer.

—Tiene razón —Stanley hizo lo mismo. Ahora tenía a dos niños buscando cobijo bajo mis brazos como si fuera una mamá gallina cuidando de sus polluelos. —Es verano. Deberíamos divertirnos. Esto no es divertido, es terrorífico y asqueroso.

Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando vislumbré una sombra moverse en las profundidades del túnel. Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, jalando conmigo a Stanley y a Eddie mientras se me formaba un nudo en la garganta que me impidió hablar.

Algo chapoteó detrás nuestro y los tres más próximos a la entrada pegamos un brinco. Mi reacción inmediata fue apretar a los dos chicos contra mi pecho, como si eso fuera a protegerlos de un asesino en serie.

En vez de toparnos con un pederasta o un asesino, frente a nosotros había un niño gordito al que parecía que le acababan de dar la paliza de su vida. Tenía un hilo de sangre escurriéndole desde la nariz hasta la barbilla y toda su playera estaba manchada tanto de sangre como de agua sucia.

Stanley y Eddie se libraron de mi agarre y corrieron al lado del chico para auxiliarlo. Los seguí por detrás mientras Eddie y Billie hacían lo mismo. Al parecer a alguien le agradaba atormentar niños en Derry.

Cuando lo sacaron del agua y lo sentaron en una piedra, tomé algunos pañuelos desechables de mi mochila para ayudar a limpiarle la sangre de la cara. El chico estaba atónito y no tenía aliento. Además, le habían hecho algunos cortes en el estómago de una forma espantosa. Parecía que le habían tallado una letra H.

—Henry y sus amigos —logró articular entre jadeos ante nuestras miradas consternadas.

—¡Maldita sea, casi te matan! —Richie dijo mientras le veía la playera ensangrentada.

—Me están persiguiendo —añadió, mirándonos con ojitos de súplica.

—¡Hora de irnos al diablo! —aplaudí mientras les indicaba a los chicos ir a por las bicicletas.

No necesitaba decirnos más. Stanley y yo lo ayudamos a ponerse de pie y básicamente lo llevamos en peso hasta nuestras bicicletas. No íbamos a dejarlo ahí para que lo mataran esos malditos psicópatas.

Eddie comenzó a hiperventilarse de puro miedo mientras Richie ayudaba al nuevo a montarse en la parte trasera de mi bicicleta, que era más grande que las otras al ser de tamaño adulto. Teníamos que salir de ahí antes de que llegaran Bowers y su pandilla.

Me monté en la bicicleta y comencé a pedalear con nuestro nuevo amigo aferrándose a mi cintura. Era bastante pesado, por lo que me costaba un poco de trabajo mantener el equilibrio al conducir por la pendiente de la vereda que llevaba a esta depresión en el terreno.

—¡Mierda! —frené en seco, lo que causó que nuestra caravana se detuviera. —Dejé mi mochila allá atrás.

—Olvídala, si Bowers y sus amigos nos encuentran nos van a destazar —Richie añadió, ansioso por comenzar a pedalear de nuevo para salir de ahí.

—No puedo, mi dinero está ahí además traigo cosas importantes —dije mientras me bajaba de la bicicleta y ayudaba al chico nuevo a tomar el manubrio—. Adelántense, yo los alcanzaré en el pueblo.

Los cinco chicos me miraron incrédulos, en especial Stanley y Eddie. Una cosa era querer buscar al hermano de Bill en las alcantarillas y otra era enfrentarse a Bowers y su pandilla. Negué con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los matorrales a paso veloz para tratar de tranquilizarlos.

—No tengan miedo, puedo correr más rápido que esos idiotas —les dije antes de girarme para seguir con mi camino. Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de la veracidad de esto, pero parece que los convencí.

Pude oír las ruedas de las bicicletas rodar una vez más tras unos segundos, al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que no me seguirían.

Tomé mis precauciones para adentrarme de nuevo en los baldíos, ya tenía experiencia lidiando con matones, por lo que sabía que es más fácil pasar desapercibido rodeándolos que enfrentarlos directamente, así que me fui caminando sigilosamente entre los árboles para mantenerme oculto entre la vegetación en caso de que Bowers y sus amigotes estuvieran por ahí.

A la distancia pude ver una figura alta con una playera amarilla y lo que parecía ser una lata de aerosol acercarse hacia el sitio en el que acabábamos de estar. Me oculté detrás de un árbol para estudiarlo mejor. El extraño miró hacia atrás antes de adentrarse en la coladera y ahí noté que se trataba de Hockstetter.

Tragué saliva y esperé a que se metiera en las tuberías. Aguardé un par de minutos para ver si no aparecían los otros tres, pero tal parecía que se habían separado para darle caza al chico. ¡Menos mal!

Me acerqué tan sigilosamente como pude a la entrada de la coladera, incluso miré hacia adentro, pero no se veía rastro del imbécil. Di un suspiro de alivio y fui a por mi mochila para colgarla sobre mis hombros.

Me disponía a emprender el camino de regreso cuando un grito proveniente del interior de la alcantarilla me heló la sangre en las venas. Había sido Patrick de eso no había duda alguna. Me giré sobre mis tobillos para ver a las tinieblas de ese lóbrego túnel extenderse ante mis ojos.

Debería largarme de ahí, no era problema mío, además ese idiota atormentaba a mi primo y a sus amigos todos los días. Sin embargo, recordé la sombra que vi en la oscuridad de la alcantarilla y lo que me acechó en mi propia cochera. Patrick podía ser un estúpido, pero si yo estuviera en su lugar, me gustaría que alguien me ayudara.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, tomé una rama gruesa que estaba tirada por ahí y eché a correr hacia el interior de la alcantarilla. El eco de las pisadas frenéticas de otra persona resonaba por las paredes de concreto. También escuché el inconfundible ruido de un cuerpo golpeando el agua antes de que sus zancadas se reanudaran.

—¡¿Patrick?! —llamé tan fuerte como pude.

Me encontré con una encrucijada. Para ser un alcantarillado este maldito lugar más bien parecía un laberinto. Otra vez escuché un grito proveniente desde la tubería a mi derecha, así que comencé a correr en esa dirección.

Al final del túnel, pude ver dos figuras en la oscuridad. Patrick estaba acorralado contra una rejilla y frente a él había un hombre alto, mucho más alto que él y yo. Pero no era del todo normal pues estaba vestido como un payaso de principios de siglo y había aterrado completamente al bravucón a pesar de que este tenía una varilla metálica a modo de arma.

A todo esto, ¿qué diablos hacía un payaso persiguiendo a un muchacho en el interior de una coladera?

Hockstetter tenía la cara salpicada de sangre y el payaso se acercaba cada vez más a él, por lo que le lancé mi rama hacia la nuca con toda la fuerza que pude ejercer con ambos brazos. Funcionó, pues el hombre gruñó y se tambaleó antes de girarse grotescamente sobre su cintura para clavarme los ojos.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —siseé, pero me quedé en silencio en cuanto me vio con esos ojos iridiscentes y amarillentos.

—Oh, Zeke. ¿Decidiste venir a jugar con nosotros también? —preguntó el payaso, riendo de forma chillona mientras sus ojos con estrabismo se concentraban en mí. En su rostro comenzaba a dibujarse una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Sentía como si me estuviera viendo el alma. Tragué en seco y me arrepentí instantáneamente de haber lanzado la rama. El payaso dio un paso hacia mí, riendo con burla. Yo retrocedí mientras un gemido escapaba de mis labios.

—Los dos flotarán, igual que todos los demás. —su risa enervante me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

El payaso me sonrío de lleno y pude ver una serie de colmillos amarillentos y afilados en vez de dientes mientras le escurría básicamente un río de baba por los labios. Esta cosa definitivamente no era humana.

Su risa se transformó en un gruñido y vi cómo se abalanzó contra mí mientras la boca se le abría como la de una serpiente, dispuesto a tomarme por los hombros y morderme directo en el rostro.

Dejé escapar un chillido y cerré los ojos, presa del pánico mientras gotas de su saliva golpeaban mi rostro. Estaba esperando sentir una mordida fatal, pero lo único que escuché fue un golpe metálico antes de que alguien me tomara de la muñeca y me obligara a correr a su lado.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré corriendo lado a lado con Patrick Hockstetter mientras las risas del payaso resonaban por la alcantarilla. Pronto, las carcajadas cesaron seguidas de un rugido que dio lugar a pasos pesadísimos a cuatro patas pisándonos los talones.

Cuando llegamos al cruce de tuberías, ambos miramos hacia atrás y proferimos un grito al mismo tiempo, pues ya no era el payaso. En su lugar una criatura enorme cubierta de pelo negro y con ojos ambarinos sin pupilas nos daba persecución por las tuberías. Era la cosa que había visto en mi cochera.

Sus rugidos eran horribles y parecían ser la mezcla entre los bramidos de un oso y los gritos de una persona consumida por el dolor. El rostro de esta cosa era una calavera de lobo a la que le colgaban jirones de carne de la quijada; a los costados le crecían dos prominentes astas y tenía una larga y enmarañada cabellera negra ondeando tras su cuerpo.

La tubería entera tembló en cuanto esa cosa se atoró en la misma encrucijada por la que acabábamos de parar. Rugió con fuerza y lanzó zarpazos con una garra en nuestra dirección, pero ambos ahora estábamos concentrados en llegar hacia la luz que estaba delante de nosotros a escasos metros.

Alcanzar el exterior transcurrió por lo que parecieron ser los segundos más largos de toda mi vida. Podía escuchar a mi mente susurrar frenéticamente, pero no lograba discernir lo que las voces decían gracias al miedo. Cuando por fin llegamos al final de la tubería, saltamos al mismo tiempo para echar a correr por el riachuelo del exterior y seguir la misma vereda por la que mis amigos se habían ido hace poco.

No dejamos de correr hasta que vimos las primeras casas de los bordes del pueblo y finalmente nos detuvimos contra una pared de ladrillos para recargarnos contra la misma y tratar de recuperar el aliento. Estábamos empapados, acalambrados por tanto correr y casi no podíamos respirar.

Tosí y me incliné sobre mi propio estómago mientras un hilo de saliva abandonaba mi boca. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero incluso mi estómago estaba acalambrado por el miedo.

Entre jadeos posé mis ojos en el rostro de Patrick tras enderezarme. Estaba lleno de sangre, ¿esa cosa lo había herido? Hockstetter también me miró, pero sus ojos azules no eran gélidos ni crueles como antaño, Ahora parecía un muchacho como yo: asustado e indefenso.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté a duras penas, pues seguía jadeando.

Patrick asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar al camino por el que habíamos llegado corriendo hasta el pueblo. Mis oídos estaban zumbando por la adrenalina y presumía que los suyos también. Nos tomamos un momento más para tranquilizarnos.

Fue en este momento cuando sentí que los dedos de mi mano izquierda estaban entumeciéndose. Al mirar hacia abajo, vi la mano de Patrick aún cerrada sobre mi brazo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que aún me estaba apretando la muñeca. Di un pequeño tirón a mi brazo, pero su agarre no cedió.

—Oye —llamé, Patrick me miró una vez más— ¿me regresas mi mano?

El pelinegro me miró extrañado antes de percatarse que aún me tenía agarrado firmemente. Dejó escapar un suave gruñido de frustración antes de que su mano dejara de apretarme, pero lo hizo de forma lenta como si no estuviera del todo seguro de que esa cosa ya no nos seguía o como si no quisiera soltarme.

—Para estar tan flaco tienes bastante fuerza —me quejé, sobando las marcas enrojecidas de sus dedos sobre mi muñeca, pero no obtuve respuesta directa.

—Era real… era real— Patrick titubeó por lo bajo, llevándose ambas manos a las sienes.

Asentí y me llevé las manos al bolsillo para sacar mi cajetilla de cigarros; necesitaba fumar para aclarar mi mente. Me llevé un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendí con mi mechero. El frío golpe del humo inundando mis pulmones me hizo suspirar.

En cuanto volví a ver a mi inesperada compañía, pude notar que el labio inferior le temblaba, por lo que le ofrecí un cigarrillo. Patrick lo tomó y, para mi sorpresa, sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo. Ambos nos pusimos a fumar en silencio por unos minutos mientras las fuerzas regresaban a nuestras piernas.

—Esa cosa ahí dentro —titubeó, mirándome a los ojos— ¿era real?

Asentí mientras sacaba un paliacate de seda de mi otro bolsillo para presionarlo contra su frente. Los ojos celestes de Hockstetter se abrieron al máximo en cuanto vio el trozo de tela teñirse de sangre.

—Parecía bastante real para mí —añadí, dándole el paliacate para que siguiera limpiándose.

Patrick se talló el rostro mientras mi mente trataba de darle sentido a lo que acabábamos de vivir. El payaso había sido una cosa, lo que siguió después de él es lo que más consternado me tenía, estaba seguro de que había sido la misma criatura que Ramsés y yo vimos en la cochera.

—Parecía un wendigo —comenté, haciendo una mueca—, pero esas cosas no existen.

Hockstetter no respondió a mi comentario, estaba concentrado en limpiarse la cara.

Sentí como se me revolvía el estómago una vez más al recordar el rugido de esa monstruosidad, sin embargo, Patrick me sacó de mi ensimismamiento cuando sentí como apretaba el paliacate contra mi mejilla.

—También tienes sangre en la cara —comentó.

La mirada con la que me vio me tenía confundido. Ya había recuperado su semblante frío, pero sus ojos seguían demostrando miedo y tal parece que al terrible Hockstetter le incomoda sentir eso, pues apartó los ojos en cuanto tomé el pañuelo.

Para mi sorpresa, tenía manchas de sangre en toda la cara, supongo que me salpicaron cuando el payaso se me abalanzó. Suspiré por lo bajo y tiré el paliacate en una pila de basura en cuanto terminé de limpiarme, no quería volver a verlo.

Patrick y yo ahogamos un grito en cuanto vimos que los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, pero sólo se trataba de un perro callejero que salió despavorido en cuanto nos vio. El pelinegro escupió al piso y maldijo al animal.

—Salgamos de aquí —dije, abrazándome a mí mismo antes de comenzar a caminar junto con Hockstetter.

Caminamos en silencio por unos veinte minutos hasta adentrarnos en las calles principales del pueblo, teníamos un aspecto deplorable: las ropas manchadas de aguas residuales, pálidos, asustados y fumando como drogadictos. Además, parecía que la mala reputación de Patrick le precedía, pues los pocos pueblerinos con los que nos topamos nos evitaban a toda costa antes de echarse a cuchichear.

«_Ahora te van a juzgar porque aparte de marica estás caminando con este psicópata_» Las voces de mi cabeza comenzaron a hablar con claridad ahora que la adrenalina no las ahogaba. Fruncí los labios en una mueca y apresuré el paso hasta llegar a la calle principal de Derry, Patrick hizo lo mismo para no separarse de mí. Suspiré y me giré para verlo a los ojos.

—Yo me quedo aquí, mi casa está más adelante —señalé.

—Vale —contestó sin voltear a verme.

Al ver que no tenía más intenciones de hablar me encogí de hombros y me di la vuelta para seguir por mi camino. No es que esperara un agradecimiento por evitar que este cretino fuese la nueva adición a la lista de desaparecidos de Derry, pero tampoco habría estado de menos luego de enfrentarme a un payaso asesino y a esa otra cosa.

—Oye, chico nuevo —Patrick me llamó.

Me detuve y le vi con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Ezekiel —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros—, pero mis amigos me llaman Zeke.

Hockstetter asintió con la cabeza y alzó una mano para despedirse antes de seguir por su lado con una sonrisa socarrona. No era un agradecimiento, pero era algo, ¿no? Agradecí que me estuviera dando la espalda, pues sentí un leve rubor apoderarse de mis mejillas tras ver su sonrisa.

Vi la tienda de antigüedades y mi casa, estaba seguro de que mi abuela y mi tía se volverían locas al verme tan sucio, por lo que tomé otro cigarrillo de mi cajetilla y me dirigí al parque para fumar en silencio antes de pensar volver a casa. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar, también habría que buscar a Stanley y los otros para ver cómo estaba nuestro amigo nuevo y recuperar mi bicicleta.

Pero por ahora podría disfrutar de un cigarrillo mientras trataba de olvidar lo que vi en las alcantarillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise toma la forma de un Wendigo para atemorizar a Zeke, más detalles se revelarán a lo largo de la historia del por qué se manifiesta de esta forma con él.


End file.
